


Pitter Patter

by Lunarpilot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, Precious cinnamon rolls, Rain, little moments, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarpilot/pseuds/Lunarpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days with the baes, rainy day collection will probably have 2-3 one shots of each pairing. Feel free to give me suggestion on your favourite pairings from the tags! Will add more as time progresses~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning with kagehina ^_^

_Pitter-patter  
Pitter-patter_

_It doesn't look like it's going to stop..._

Hinata stares dejectedly at the summer storm outside, he was sure that the weather would be perfect,  
_this sucks._

"Aaah-ah!" He sighs as he lays back onto the floor, staring at the flickering light above him. The apartment complex, which was far from luxurious, was currently experiencing a power outage. It was common in cheap apartments such as these that it wouldn't even be considered a surprise. The sound of cicadas and rain resounds in the quiet and empty apartment, with the occasional thunder reminding him of the storm.

_Even though its the beginning of June..._

Reaching for his cheap thin blanket he scans the room, noticing how empty it is without Kageyama. He had gone out to study in the library on campus, and Hinata would've joined if not for his childhood acquaintance Oikawa , who would frequently refer him to as "Shrimp".

 _Hopefully once I've taken a nap the storm will be over..._  
Hinata wraps the blanket around himself and begins to think of all the things he could do once the weather clears up, such as volleyball and visiting Kenma and Kuroo. Hinata daydreams of all the possibilities as he cuddles up into the blanket, the sound of the rustling trees and rain slowly lulls him to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey...hey dumbass."

Hinata hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend, his voice barely a whisper as he strokes his hair.

"Huh...wha?"

Hinata leans his head to the warmth in Kageyamas hand, still too groggy to open his eyes. 

"I'm not a dumbass...bakegayama." Hinata whines as he brings the blanket closer to himself.

"Of course you are a dumbass. Didn't you notice the storm? You'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor like that." He flicks his forehead as Hinata eyes adjust to the light.

"I'm not a dumbass..." His vision sharpens to see Kageyama staring directly at him with a worried expression, his head on his lap.

"Let me sleep Bakageyama...." drowsiness takes over as he begins to close his eyes again, appreciating the warmth on Kageyamas hand. "Go study"

"I am." He lightly whacks Hinata with a textbook followed by a whine. 

"Spare me."

"No"

"Uggghnnnn..." Hinata forces himself up, his bed hair not so differnt from its usual mess. 

"Come here." His arms wrap around Hinatas waist as he pulls him onto his lap, resting Hinatas head under his chin as he continues to read from his textbook.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep you warm.." Kageyama whispers into Hinatas hair as his warmth eases Hinata into slumber once more.


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyamas procrastination can relate to us all （￣ー￣）

Studying. Kageyamas not so great forte. Not only had his incompetence prevented him from attending his preferred high-school of the prefecture, it had nearly stopped him from going onto one of the most important training camps of his life.

And yet here he is...reading over texts regarding regulations and rules of every single possibility in a volleyball match. Apparently it's necessary to know all of this mess to become professional coach.

_I thought the subject was all practical._

 

Three hours into studying and he's barely gotten through anything at all.  Maybe because he's absolutely atrocious at studying despite how hard he tries to hide it... or because of the two upper-classmen sat beside him distracting him every chance they will get.

"Shittykawa, stop doodling and get to studying!"

Iwazumi kicks his partner from under the table and gives him a disapproving look as Oikawa winces.

"You're mean, Iwa-chan..." He whines as he reopens his textbook , sneaking mischievous glances at his partner.

Kageyama can't help but glance over at the arguing pair suspiciously.

"Witchcraft."

"Huh?"

The pair fall silent at Kageyamas remark, turning to face him questioningly.

"What is witchcraft, tobio-chan?"  Oikawas grin grows wider at Kageyamas confused expression.

"How you get the top results when all you're doing is messing around."

Oikawa scoffs and opens his mouth to explain when Iwazumi gives him a menacing glare from across the table, making him pout.

"You see, trashkawa here likes to pull off all nighters at home mere days before an exam."

" _Tch, tch tch_ Iwa-chan, it is the most effective way of studying as it saves you time, you see" Oikawa waggles his finger as he speaks teasingly, the anger on Iwazumis face clearly rising.

"Shittykawa, I've told you a number of times-"

Kageyama decides to leave them to argue as he turns his gaze towards his text when he realizes-

_Wait, where was I...._

Kageyamas glance at the two was enough to lose his place on the page filled with text.

_Shit..._

_...._

_No way. This can't be happening._

Kageyama scans the page in hope of finding any indication of where he was last but ,to his dismay, he wasn't focusing at all on what he was reading to begin with.

_..._

_...I can't do this._

Kageyama lifts himself up from the table and glances out the library's window, the rain pouring on the desolate campus with the occasional running late student. He remembers how it was to be a freshmen, stuck in such a huge campus with only a map and his boyfriend by his side, which proved to make the situation more inconvenient if anything as they would both argue as to which was the right direction to their next designated location. They settled for asking for directions.

_Hinata..._

At first the moving process was hectic, considering that it took long enough for hinatas mother to accept their relationship. However, moving into an apartment together was probably the best choice they could have made as their minor subjects took them in different directions.

_Huh?_

Kageyama unlocks his phone and scans over the text he just recieved.

\------

From: Shouyo

Subject:

I'm hungry and bored bakegeyama!  8>(> ^ <)<8

...

...

Bring pork buns on you way back? :D

\-----

Kageyamas eye twitches at Hinatas cheeky attitude as he begins to reply.

\-----

To: Shouyo

Subject: Dumbass

No.

\-----

Content with his answer, Kageyama begins to set down his phone when it vibrates under his touch.

\-----

From: Shouyo

Subject: Pretty please?

I'll even come to pick you up! I'll head over now, knowing how you're bored out of your mind right about now :)

\-----

To: Shouyo

Subject: Don't

It's raining, dumbass.

\-----

 "Tobio-chan?"

Oikawas chant snaps Kageyama back to reality, and before he can read his new text his phone is snatched away.

"what?"

"Tch tch, you'll never pass your test if you text flirt to shrimp-chan"

Kageyama glares at Oikawa as heat crawls up his neck , Iwazumi placing Kageyamas phone down on his side.

"No texting until you're done studying. Understand, Kageyama?"

Kageyama glares at the phone longingly until his vision of focus shifts to the figure in the background waving behind a pillar, his messy bright hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

_Oh no._

Hinata gestures towards the door to escape with a cheeky grin but Kageyama shakes his head, looking at his phone as an indication that he can't leave without it.

_This dumbass..._

In the midst of all the silent gestures Oikawa notices the ginger haired boy not so far down the hall and begins to whistle quietly as he gently nudges his book off the table.

"Iwa-chan, could you get that for me?"

Although both Kageyama and Iwazumi give Oikawa a suspicious look as he bats his puppy eyes, he bends over to pick the book off the ground.

Somehow, in that time Hinata managed to sneak over and grab the phone, quickly walking over toward Kageyama.

"Lets go, bakegeyama" Although Hinata was whispering, Kageyama could hear the mischief in his voice.

Before he could ask what the hell was going on he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. They run towards the exit while Kageyama takes a quick glance behind him , Oikawa sticking his tongue out mockingly, before he walks through the double doors and into the rain.

Oikawa turns to Iwazumi with a smug look as he finally realised what had just happened.

"Now its just us, Iwa-chOW!"

"Study."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa falls back in disappointment. "So mean~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month late wow to myself ten out of ten. I hope you guys understand, I've been facing a divorce between my parents and since I'm going to uni next year I have to sort everything out for my mom. I'll definitely get the next chapter out very soon however! (Also yay for 1000 words, I'm slowly improving ^_^)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed. If any of you guys have any tips to improve I'd greatly appreciate it.  
> Anyway, the next chapter will definitely have tons of fluff and will conclude the Kagehina rainy day arc for now (ʃƪ˘⌣˘)
> 
> Hope you all had a great day (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a haikyuu shipping dork feel free to join me at solarcaptain.tumblr.com ^_^


End file.
